onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kozuki Momonosuke
| affiliation = Wano Country | occupation = | jva = | age = 8 | jva = Ai Orikasa | dfcolorscheme = SamuraiColors | dfname = Vegapunk's Artificial Devil Fruit | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = N/A | dftype = Zoan }} Momonosuke is an inhabitant of Wano Country and the son of Kin'emon. He stowed away to Punk Hazard. He was first mentioned when Kin'emon told Sanji that he came to Punk Hazard to rescue his son. His name was revealed when the samurai was asking if the captive children in the Biscuits Room had seen him. Appearance In his first appearance, he was seen in his full animal form, an Eastern dragon with a long, pink, slender body. This form has yellow eyes, horns, and scales along his back. In his human form, his appearance matches the stereotype of all samurai found in ancient Japan, with a topknot and the top of his head shaven. As a child, he is quite short. His father used his Devil Fruit ability to give him a pink kimono with peach designs on it, matching his name. He also wears a red scarf, a purple obi, and a pair of geta. Personality Momonosuke has a prideful and stubborn personality, as he was unwilling to communicate with the other kidnapped children due to his status as a samurai. He also refused to eat any of the food and "candy" they offered him. Ironically, this attitude is what prevented him from getting poisoned by NHC10. Despite his pride, he also cried when he thought his father had died. He claims that he is the man who will become the Shogun of Wano Country. He also claims that he is not afraid of anything and he even threw a fit when Luffy asked him if he is afraid of heights. Despite his age he is quite interested in older women like Robin and Nami, and has used a combination of faking innocence and flattery to get the women to treat him maternally, only so he can get away with things for which grown men would be considered perverted. While it initially appears he really is just innocent, the look that he gives to his father, Brook, and Sanji makes it clear that he knows what he is doing, clearly showing a perverted nature on his part. Abilities and Powers Weapons When he was in his human form, before consuming his Devil Fruit, he was seen wearing a sword, although it is unknown how skilled he is at using it. Devil Fruit Momonosuke ate Vegapunk's man-made Zoan-type Devil Fruit that was considered a failure. It transformed him into a serpentine dragon which allows him to seemingly fly, when in actuality he somehow produced clouds that he was able to grab onto and climbed up that way. However, as he has only eaten this fruit recently, he does not seem to have much control over it yet, and in fact transformed unwillingly into his full animal form shortly after consuming the fruit. He did not know that he could produce and climb clouds, as he told Luffy he was stuck in the garbage dump when they met there. But when he was frightened by a hunger-induced hallucination, he unconsciously used his cloud ability to escape with Luffy clinging to him. He also did not know he could switch forms until Luffy told him. It is also possible though, that he has no control over his power because the fruit was artificial and a failure. He showed the ability to revert back to his human form when he reunited with his father, Kin'emon. However, Momonosuke is shown to switch forms from time to time. History Past Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and another samurai were going to a place called Zo, but were shipwrecked at some point. They then drifted to Dressrosa and were pursued by Doflamingo's men. Momonosuke hid himself in a ship and the ship set sail before his father could reach him. Momonosuke was taken to Punk Hazard where he was placed in the Biscuits Room with the rest of the children. Despite the other children's kindness to him by offering him food and candy, he refused to take "another's charity" and told no one his name. Sometime after sneaking out of the Biscuits Room, he wandered into the "secret room" which in reality was Vegapunk's old office. There he saw the scientist's man-made Devil Fruit inside of a glass display case. Due to his hunger, he smashed open the case and ate the fruit. Soon after, a little girl found him inside the room and talked to him upon entering. Momonosuke told her that he needed to escape and that he had something he needed to accomplish. He listened to her as she talked though, until they heard the guards coming. She ran away to hide after telling Momonosuke to do the same. By the time the guards got there, Momonosuke underwent an unconscious transformation, turning into a dragon. After escaping the guards, he later saw his reflection and upon realizing that he was the dragon, screamed in shock and continued to run away. Running by Caesar Clown's office, Momonosuke overheard the deranged scientist talking about the newest batch of children and how they were only good for about five years of experiments, after which they would die. He was going to warn the other children, but he thought to wait in the garbage dump where he ended up becoming trapped. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc He later encountered Monkey D. Luffy after he also fell into the garbage dump. Despite the pirate appearing to recognize his name, Momonosuke believed that Luffy must have been asking for someone else as they had never met before. He also told Luffy to stop drooling, as he seemed to want to eat him. He then told Luffy that he would rather eat him himself. His stomach then growled and he admitted that he has been fasting for ten days. After Momonosuke told him what was happening on Punk Hazard, a visibly angry Luffy asked Momonosuke to grab onto him as he planned on getting out of the garbage dump. He was relieved with what Luffy said and thought that it meant Luffy was not a pirate. However, Momonosuke suddenly had a hallucination involving Donquixote Doflamingo and started to fly. Luffy grabbed onto him as he flew upward. Suddenly, while going up the shaft, Momonosuke suddenly stopped. Luffy wondered what was wrong, and then Momonosuke lost his grip on the clouds (while still unconscious), and fell back into the shaft, bringing Luffy with him. Back at the bottom, Luffy then told Momonosuke he would take care of the climbing, and started to punch holes in the wall, which created areas for him to grab. Luffy then began to climb up the shaft, angrily punching the wall every climb. After Luffy was informed of Caesar's location, they went to Building R. Momonosuke then watched the confrontation between Luffy and Caesar Clown, and felt angry once he saw the face of the man who condemned his captives to death with his experiments. He later expressed shock at Luffy's monstrous strength after observing his initial assault on the deranged scientist. Caesar's subordinates then opened the air vents to allow the gas to flow in. After Caesar absorbed his weapon, Shinokuni, Luffy requested that Momonosuke look after Brownbeard before preparing to launch a devastating Gear Third attack. Once Caesar was out of the way, Momonosuke and Luffy then joined up with the other Straw Hats, the kidnapped children, and the G-5 Marines. After everyone boarded the rail car in the escape route, he expressed sorrow when he saw that his father had been petrified by the poisonous H2S gas. Sometime after Caesar's downfall, Kin'emon broke out of his shell and returned to his normal state. Momonosuke transformed back into his human form and was given clothes by his father after the two embraced each other. The two then ate Sanji's food, though Momonosuke was hesitant at first. Everyone then had a feast together. He and his father then boarded the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hats and Trafalgar Law. He listened as Law explained Doflamingo's connection to the underworld and the fact that his biggest client is Kaido. He looked shocked when Law mentioned Kaido's name and subconsciously turned into a dragon again, surprising his father. Later that night, he had a bath with Robin due to not having one in days. As he was carried out by Robin while the latter is only in a towel and Momonosuke is snuggled in her breast, Brook, Sanji, and Kin'emon become enraged at him for using his innocent nature to get flattery from Robin and attempted to gang up on him until Nami beat them up for scaring him. He thanked Nami and called her a princess, which caused Nami to be flattered and state how cute Momonosuke is and hug him, allowing him to sleep with her and Robin. Momonosuke was then hugged in Nami's breasts and was seen grinning wickedly at the three, showing that he was doing this on purpose for pleasure. He was then seen sleeping in the women's bed with Nami's arm over his head as he snored. The next morning, everyone read about Doflamingo's resignation as a Shichibukai and the alliance between Luffy and Law as well as the alliance between Kid, Apoo, and Hawkins in the newspaper. Dressrosa Arc After Law told Doflamingo to pick up Caesar at Green Bit, Momonosuke had a meal with his father and the crew. Momonosuke and his father told the crew about how they were shipwrecked and drifted to Dressrosa as well as how Momonosuke was separated from his father. The Thousand Sunny then approached Dressrosa. After disembarking, the group began the next phase of their operation. Luffy thought of using Momonosuke, in his dragon form, to fly. However, Momonosuke refused to do so. When Luffy asked him if he is afraid of heights, the two got into a small fight until Kin'emon broke them up. The group then split into three teams and Momonosuke was put into the team to guard the Sunny. Momonosuke then prayed for Kanjuro's safety. Momonosuke later played Shogun with Nami, Chopper, and Brook. When Brook started singing a song, they heard strange noises and a voice coming from the men's room. The voice belonged to Jora of the Donquixote Pirates, who had invaded the ship along with several of her subordinates. Using her Devil Fruit power, she turned the men's room into abstract art and did the same to Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke. Hoping to lure Jora away from the ship, they escaped, but Jora transformed the ship into art anyway, rendering it unable to sail. As Jora attacked the group, Momonosuke told Brook that they were there for him. Then, when Law called the group, Momonosuke refused to admit that they were in trouble and stated that he was fine. When Law told them to go to Green Bit so he can hand Caesar to them, Momonosuke wondered why Law had not already given Caesar to Doflamingo. Jora later trapped Chopper, Momonosuke, and Nami in a deadly painting that would slowly suffocate them in ten minutes. Brook acted nonchalant, seemingly caring more about the art that was being created than his friends' lives. The skeleton asked Jora to turn his violin and cane back to normal so that he could add accompaniment to their death. Once Jora complied, Brook then slashed her using 'Drawing Song Hitoyogiri', defeating her and causing her power to wear off, turning everyone back to normal. Afterwards, the entire crew attacked Jora to ensure she was completely incapacitated, something that left Momonosuke proud of his strength. Nami's group then started discussing about what to do with Jora and wondered why Law was not handing Caesar back to Doflamingo. Jora proudly told them the truth behind Doflamingo's status, leaving them shocked. As the Sunny approached Green Bit, Nami's group was horrified to see fighting fish attacking the ship. When they see Doflamingo approaching, they cried in terror but was overjoyed and relieved when Sanji intercepted him. When Sanji was overwhelmed and immobilized by Doflamingo's strings, Nami's group panicked. Doflamingo was about to deal a lethal blow to Sanji, but Law intervened by using Shambles and teleported Sanji, Caesar, and himself to the Thousand Sunny. Law then instructed Nami's group to head for Zo. Nami's group was reluctant to leave behind the other Straw Hats, but they complied when they realized that the ship was facing threats from both Doflamingo and Issho. After blocking an attack from Doflamingo, Law informed the Straw Hats about Doflamingo's Devil Fruit powers and instructed them to go to a place without clouds. Law then took Jora hostage, giving Nami's group enough time to escape using Coup de Burst. Anime and Manga Differences In Episode 611, Momonosuke, trying to escape from Caesar's men in the forbidden room, took flight without producing and using clouds. Such a scene was never shown in the manga. Major Battles *Momonosuke, Nami, Brook and Chopper vs. Jora Trivia * The design on Momonosuke's kimono may be a nod to the in his name. His coloration as a dragon may also be a nod towards his name since the Japanese word for pink is . When Jora used her powers on him, his head gains the shape of a peach. * His name and Kin'emon's come from Japanese actor Nakamura Kinnosuke. Oda is a fan of Kinnosuke. References Site Navigation es:Momonosuke fr:Momonosuke de:Momonosuke pl:Momonosuke Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Children Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies